


Am Fluss

by eurydike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sieht Merlin beim Baden im Fluss zu, fasziniert vom Kontrast von schwarzem Haar auf weißer Haut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Fluss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188015) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



Es ist, als würde man ein Gemälde betrachten. Ein Gemälde, das sich bewegt.

Arthur hält die Luft an.

Das goldene Licht und der leichte, grüne Schimmer über den Bäumen an diesem Frühlingsabend lassen ihn an etwas Schweres, Glattes in seiner Hand und an etwas Süßes in seinem Mund denken.

Merlin steht bis zum Bauch im Fluss. Seine Haut hebt sich weiß vom dunklen Wasser ab, das lachend um ihn herum tanzt, und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkt fast so, als verstehe er die Sprache des Wassers. Er sieht weniger aus wie ein Junge sondern viel mehr wie ein Baumgeist, der mühelos mit dem Fluss, dem Licht und den Bäumen kommuniziert. Er schöpft Wasser in seine hohlen Hände, um es sich über sein nach oben gewandtes Gesicht zu schütten, und Arthur verfolgt, wie das Wasser über Merlins Schultern und in fahrigen silbernen Bächen über dessen hellen Oberkörper fließt. Ein klarer Tropfen hängt bebend an Merlins Ellenbogen, als er sich das Wasser aus den Augen wischt und leise in sich hinein lacht.

Arthur hat einen ganz trockenen Mund, seine Zunge würde gerne die Rinnsale an Merlins Nacken einfangen.

Auf Merlins Brust wachsen spärlich Haare, die ein Dreieck bilden, seine Brustwarzen berühren und nach unten zeigen. Arthurs Blick wandert zu Merlins Nabel hinunter, wo ein schmales Stück Haare unter dem Wasser verschwindet.

Arthur atmet so schnell, als wäre er gerannt. Seine Reithose ist ihm zu eng und seine Finger bohren sich in die Rinde der Eiche, während er versucht, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie es sein könnte, mit den Händen über Merlins Schultern und beide Seiten hinab bis über die Hüften zu gleiten. Als Merlin aus dem Wasser steigt und ihm dabei Flecke goldenen Lichts über die Haare und das Gesicht tanzen, schließt Arthur die Augen und beißt sich auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckt.

Vor seinem inneren Auge kann er immer noch Merlins nackten Körper sehen, die weiße, makellose Haut und den Flaum dunkler Haare, die in dessen Schritt dichter und grober werden.

Manchmal macht ihm die Wirklichkeit Angst. Mit Träumen kann man leichter umgehen. In seinen Träumen kann er sich umdrehen und fort gehen; nun steht er vor Scham wie angewurzelt da.

Als er die Augen öffnet, steht Merlin vor ihm, und Merlin sieht alles. Arthurs Schamröte, dessen zu enge Hose, dessen in die Baumrinde gekrallten Fingernägel. Er steht einfach nur da, den Schatten eines Lächelns auf den vollen Lippen, und urteilt nicht. Der Baumgeist ist weg und er ist wieder ein Mensch, ein Junge, der kurz davor ist, ein Mann zu werden.

„Arthur?“

Arthur antwortet nicht, er streckt nur die Hand aus, um damit über die dunklen Haare auf Merlins Brust zu gleiten, seidig und feucht unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Merlins Augen werden grösser und er holt Atem. Als Arthur die harte Brustwarze berührt, beißt Merlin sich mit einem Wimmern auf die Unterlippe, und dann liegt sein Mund auf dem Arthurs, kalt und weich. Arthur legt Merlin seine Hand ans Kinn.

Etwas Schweres und Glattes in seiner Hand, etwas Süßes in seinem Mund. Wenn dieser Wald verzaubert ist, will Arthur nicht, dass der Zauber sich löst und der Zauberer gefunden wird.


End file.
